The present invention relates to a footrest for a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (kokai) No. 11-20533 discloses a footrest fixed on a sidewall at a front passenger's foot and positioned apart from a toe board on the underside of a dash panel, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (kokai) No. 9-183332 a footrest arranged on the toe board on the underside of the dash panel 20533 and provided with a weakened part to reduce a moment acting on the passenger's ankle with the deformation of the toe board toward a passengers ' room when the vehicle collides on its front side, and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (kokai) No. 10-310011 discloses a footrest which springs the passenger's heel by means of an actuator thereby to forcibly separate the heel from the toe board at the vehicle front collision.
Although all of the above-mentioned footrests are commonly directed to protect the passenger's feet against the deformation of the toe board toward the passenger's room at the vehicle front collision, there are desired more effective improvements for lightening various loads exerted on the passenger's ankle, as possible.